Currently, gauges used for measuring and indicating the amount of air pressure in an inflated item are usually incorporated onto a flexible hose, which in turn is connected to an air compressor or other source of pressurized air. These gauges cannot indicate pressure while air is being added, and need to be removed from the inflated item when deflation is called for. Furthermore, conventional air pressure measuring devices do not provide the user with a constant air pressure reading while the item is being deflated. Thus, conventional air pressure measuring devices do not give a reading of air pressure until after the pressure in the item has changed, and as such are often inaccurate, inefficient, and frustrating to use.
Moreover, current air pressure measuring devices or gauges do not give the user the ability to accurately monitor the air pressure of an inflated item while simultaneously deflating the item to a desired air pressure value. In sporting events where inflated balls are used, such as basketball games, accurate air pressure measurements are needed to assure uniform playing conditions regardless of the geographical location or the period of the game. More particularly, according to standard procedures established by the National Basketball Association (NBA) and the National College Athletic Association (NCAA) relating to basketball events, there must be at least a specified number of basketballs on hand which have been correctly inflated to a predetermined air pressure. For example, in the NBA, the current rules require that there be at least 12 balls inflated to a predetermined air pressure ready for play before a game. The maintenance of uniformity of air pressure of each ball is crucial, for it has been determined that for every additional pound per square inch (PSI) of air pressure above the predetermined limit, the basketball will bounce an average of three inches higher on a conventional basketball court over a correctly inflated ball. Therefore, in basketball, as well as other sports, the air pressure of a particular ball can be a significant factor in the overall performance of that ball, and ultimately, in the outcome of the game.
Finally, conventional air pressure measuring devices are generally not designed to fit safely and comfortably into a single human hand. Instead, conventional devices are cumbersome and must be operated with two hands, or by utilizing other portions of the body while holding the inflated item to be measured. Because of this disadvantage, when using conventional air pressure gauges or deflator, the user is often forced to perform near acrobatic movements to grasp and hold the item to be deflated and measured while holding the device.
Once the device is positioned for operation, the user must apply substantial torque and leveraging strength to keep the device properly positioned while holding onto the inflated item to be measured. A common outcome of all these movements required for operating the current devices is a bent or broken deflation needle. Hence, the user loses a substantial amount of time in having to remove the damaged deflation needle and replace it. More frustrating is the problem of the deflation needle being broken inside the inflated item where it is not easily removable, if at all.